PLAY TOY
by WoLfSlAvE
Summary: Toboe is the new Play Toy in town. A prostitute ring run by the Darcia family mafia. Is he trying to live for himself to survive, or the one he loves. violence, sex, etc. there is yaoi, I made Toboe Bisexual. No need to read chapter 1 prelude.
1. Prelude

Hey there. This is my first fic, that I will stick to from now on

WARNING: this is a very yaoi, lemony story, with drugs, alcohol, rape, death (and there's some cute luv in it too. etc. (all the bad stuff)

Well hope you enjoy.

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING ON THIS STORY

PLAY TOY

MEMORIES

The young boy of no more than fifteen, walked down the dirty alley of a forgotten city wearing his usual burgundy shirt and brown pants. It was a long day in the fall, and the cold had finally hit him while walking in the night. Toboe look down at the cracks and trash as he walked, not caring if he would bump into anything. Move his fingers in his pocket, he was ruffling the money he had just collected from a client. His job was a prostitute, at the underground brothel in an abandoned apartment run by a man named Quent Yaiden. The boss of the whole underground sex organization. He would kidnap people, even children, and raise them to become prostitutes for sick perverts, desensitize them until there nothing more than emotionless bodies, that way they are more like dolls, or a play toy, he would like to call them.

Toboe wasn't like this, until the incidents that lead to this life. He was born into a rich family, with a wonderful father who loved him and gave him all he needed. A beautiful mother, who loved him scince he was a baby. Back then the sun was out more and not as many poor people you would see in this town. But one day, his father lost all his money, when his stocks went rock bottom. By then he was only eight. They lost everything they every had, and were forced to live at his grandmothers, home into the city he now resides. Due to tragic fate, on a stormy night, they were riding in the family car. Toboe sniffed the wet from his nose, catching a fever. Him mother looked back at him from the passenger seat. She gave him the warm smile that always made him smile back. Her perfect white skin, and her red hair was always beautifully combed down. He was glad she smiled, a smile that said nothing bad could happen.

He smiled back at her, trying not to look so sick, which made her white teeth show in a few chuckled laughs. As she turn back to look at the road, with the rain drops pounding on the glass, a light appeared. His father squinting his eyes in pain of the glare. Swerving to right to try and avoid what ever it was. Toboe could still hear the screech of the tires, on the wet pavement, constantly moving. And the car went off the road. The bumping had shock him as his mother's panting grew louder; he too was breathing more as his father's frustration of stopping the car. But before he could stop, a giant oak stop it for him.

Toboe slept. Hearing other people in the car saying "is he alright?" "I think so, he might just be out cold"

"what about the other two adult's?"

"We're not sure yet. The paramedics just picked them up."

He woke up in the hospital with a bandage on his head, and a blanket as warm as his mothers hugs. He smiled, but frowned as he felt around for her. He sat up to look out the rain dropped window, the sun glaring out, just as the light did the night before. Wearing a gown, he stood on the cold hospital floor, and went for the door. Just as he turned the knob, a nurse opened to door.

"Oh my goodness honey! You should be in bed!" as she forced him to get under the blanket covers.

"Wh... wheres my mommy… and where's many daddy?" he said worrying.

"I'm not sure. But we do have someone to see you. You can come in now miss."

An old woman stood at the door with the familiar flower dress, and with sweater. It was him grandmother. Toboe smiled at her, but she did not him.

In her waved voice she said, "Miss, could you give us some time alone?"

"Of course!" the nurse said as she went for the door and closed it behind.

She waited until she knew the nurse was gone, and looked at Toboe.

"Hello Toboe. How are you feeling?" she said in a calm voice. "I feel good." He lied. "where's mommy and daddy grammy ?" he said in confusion. She sighed in hope of him not asking the question. She walked towards is beside very slowly for a age, and rested on the bed.

"Toboe, do you remember when you caught a fish at grandpa's old farm, by the lake?"

"yes!" he said quickly.

"And then you asked your daddy if you could keep it? Then you went on a vacation for 3 days, and came back to see it sleeping?"

"Yes. That made me very sad." He frowned

"Well.." as she was trying to build up the courage to say it.

"Your mommy and daddy are sleeping, just as the fish was."

Toboe froze in his bed. Tears began to well up in his eye's. "What?"

"all of you were in an accident last night. And the car crashed into a tree." By now tears have fallen from both faces. "I'm sorry Toboe. But mommy and daddy are angles now." As she finally broken down into her hands. Toboe just sat there, tears coming from his face, and just.. sitting there

Five years have passed since the burial. He was living with his grandmother on her fix-income, which now made them live truly on well fair, in the old apartment in a run down apartment complex. He went out to do a chore for his grand mother to run to the store to by a few groceries. His amber hair grew out, his body slender, and his skin softer, putting on a innocent act. Carrying a paper bag three blocs from his home, he was stared at from the local men at the beer taverns. They snickered and showed there teeth, in hopes of getting. He could admit, he looked like a girl in a drunkards eyes. He looks back at them, on alert past the giant red building that was never lit with lights. His pace moved faster to get home into their apartment. He climbed the nine story stairs, which made It hard for his grandmother to go anywhere. He reached to the door, and pulled out his key. he opened and closed the door behind him, putting his back on it to catch his breath. After a few seconds, started for the kitchen, which was his routine everyday. At the door way, he stood in shock, he dropped the bag of food which spilled on the floor, reaching his grandmother face down on the floor. He turned her over, breathing harder and harder

"grandma, grandma!" he said slapping her face "wake up! Come on wake up!" tears coming to his eyes. Running to the telephone to dial the ambulance.

Well things went down hill from there. A week alone in that apartment, caused him emotional depression. He wanted to run away. And that what he did. He had no one in the world now. It started to pour outside. All he had was his clothes on his back, he walked around, not caring what would happen. Then he stumbled at the giant building he found next to the Bar. The night in back of the building fascinated him, being drawn to it, he took his steps up to it. He heard some voices, more like laughter. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled the air.

His emotions and thoughts went through his mind. "Will I ever find happiness? Could I find happiness? Here?


	2. Mr Yaidin

Hey! Well just want get over with this story. This is the part when thing start getting juicy!

Oh and the first paragraph of every chapter, is a part of the chapter leading to the final chapter. Don't worry you'll get it.

The boy shuffled his money in his pocket entering the dark ally. The rain drenched his clothes, giving a bad feel the money gave. He laid his back on a brick wall of the building, trying to ignore the bad smell of wet trash. He looked on both sides to see if anyone else was in the alley, there wasn't. Cautiously, he took the gun out of his back pocket. He laid it on his hand to see if there were any bullets left in it. There were only two left. He sighed as he concealed it in his pants again.

"Only two bullets left… Who do I use them on now?"

**Chapter one: Mr. Yaidin **

Toboe was fourteen years old now. He had been living on the streets, going from gang to gang, doing pick pocket hits, in which he grew to be a professional. Wearing nothing but old jeans and dirty faded red sweater, his looks never really did change. His hair grew out to his neck, and he looked older than usual.

For some reason he never left more than a few miles from which him grandmother lived. Some connection stopped him from going any farther.

It was pay day from the local gang. They really didn't have a name for it, but it was run by a guy named Boss. He also did have the look of a leader which Toboe always admired, always wanting to please him. Boss stood tall, with ivory skin and muscled body, and black hair. He wore a big brown jacket, with fur on the top. That meant that he went to the pawn shop and sold whatever the guys made. Both he and the gang were living in one of the abandoned apartments, close to red light districts, a playground of testosterone pleasure.

Boss said in his gruff voice, "K boys! It's that time of the week. Get in line to receive."

Of course Toboe always the smallest, was pushed back last of this twenty man group. After waiting patiently he arrived in the front, growing hungry,

"So Toboe," Boss said. "How many hits have ya done this week?

"I think about twenty this time!" Toboe said smiling. "I think I'm going for a four people a day, just to pace myself"

Boss grinned "good boy… that's what I like to hear." Shuffling through his pockets, he pulled out what ever money he had. "Here you go Toboe. One-hundred." He said as he put it in his hand and grind.

"Thanks Boss. I'll see ya next week" Toboe ran off on to the grocery store to get a quick sandwich before heading home.

Time passed and the sun had set behind the buildings. But Toboe didn't go home after. Something made him take a walk around his grandmother's building. So he followed his instincts and went on to the street.

He passed the bar next to the build that had the fain light on the side. The tavern had more people in it today than ever. So Toboe went to investigate. So Toboe crossed street to a two story building between two large ones, made a joke out of it. Two very dirty windows on both sides of the door in the center, all painted green, with graffiti, and vomit stains on the side. He wasn't going to back down now. As he approached the entrance two beautiful women came around the corner alley, lifting there shirts back in place in very skimpy skirts.

The blond one grind at him, and she ran her finger through her hair. She was wearing a black skirt with a black tube top with a fish net (what look to be) bra. Her Brunet friend looked the same but in pink and a feather boa around her neck. She wooed him and said, "Hey baby. How's it goin?" He blushed. He had never talked with a woman before, so this was his first encounter, besides the women in his family

"Uh… I'm good. How are you?" Toboe said while grinning.

"Oh fine here sir. So what's a kid like ya doin in dump like this?"

"Well, I kinda live around here on the street, so I really don't have any money for services." Toboe frowned after. His first conversation with a woman was very short.

The blond just smiled and said "You're kinda cute. (Giggle) What's your name kid?" The brunet next to her was whispering to her in her ear, visually about him.

"My names Toboe"

She smiled again "The name's summer" she said as she reached her hand out to shake. Toboe accepted it. "So what'cha doin around here? It'll get dangerous around her tonight at the bar.

"Really, I was going to go in to see why there's so many people today." He said.

"Come with us kid... Oh yeah this fine girl right here is Ray." She smiled to her. Summer had leaded him back to the corner which they both came from.

"So ya wanna know what's goin on in there?"

Toboe respond "uh huh."

Summer smiled "There having an auction for play toys, hosted by Mr. Yaidin." Toboe was confused.

"Play toys"

"You're lookin at two of em' right now. Were much like prostitutes He sells the special ones, like us, to the highest bidder. These guys are to drunk to know what there doin, so Mr. Yaiden makes a bundle from this. We just got done with our business, the fool passed out half way." Summer and Ray both laughed like best friends would do.

Ray the brunet spoke finally and said. "You live on the streets right, no job?"

"Not really, I just work for some gangs in pick pocket hits but that's it."

Ray and summer grinned at each other. Ray spoke up and said "You know it's been a good time talking to ya. Really had a nice time." Toboe smiled, and frowned as he knew they were going to leave. "So kid ya wanna make money? Cause ya have a cute face and I love your hair" Ray said as she went behind and felt some of it. Toboe was embarrassed and glad that he was getting attention from people he could feel could be real friends. He blushed.

Summer took him the wrist, feeling embarrassed because she was much taller, and in high heels. He didn't care where she took him, he like her.

"We're gonna take you to see him."

"Who"

"Mr. Yaidin." She said as she took him from the alley and across the bar entrance. He had a weird feeling about this. Then he reached the Burgundy building next to it. The one that had voices in the back round. His eyes shot to the top of the building with the moon directly in the back round.

Summer stopped at the stoop of the building and said "Welcome to our home."


	3. The Play Toy

Well… I think I'm getting better at writing this story. Anyways hope you liked the first chapter.

WARNING: language and nudity (if you could just image it)

Oops… I forgot to mention, I don't own nothing. .

Toboe slid down against the brick wall of the building to land in a small puddle of rain water. He sighed again at the bullet chamber only having two more bullets out of six. He closed his eye heavy with sleep, and lifted his chin up to the air to accept the rain falling on his face.

"Those bastards deserve it!" he said angrily. "Only one more to go!" he said as he put the revolver bullets back into the chamber and closed it.

"All of this cause of a stupid mistake I made" he said as a tear slid down his soft cheek.

**Chapter two: The Play Toy**

The Blond Summer and her brunet friend Ray arrived at the stoop of the giant burgundy building. This was the closest he has ever been to the building, feeling worried about even stepping inside. With Summer still on his wrist, she pulled him up to the top of the stairs and into a very dusty a hallway. It had clues that people live in this house, but was empty. The three of them ran to the top of the stairs into a hallway, just like the floor below. She mad a left on top of the stairs, to a very elegant door that look out of place from the rest of the buildings. All in gold with naked women and male demons groping them. Toboe found it amusing looking at it. A faint light was coming from the cracks of the door, much like the light from the window on the side of the building.

Summer whispered into Ray's ear for a while. Toboe wasn't afraid of what was coming to him. He had nothing to lose and he might have a chance at a new life. He smiled as Ray opened the door and closed it behind too fast for him to only catch a glimpse of blurred red. The smell of tobacco filled the hall way as she closed the door.

Toboe asked Summer, "What are we doin here. I thought this building was abandoned?"

She smiled and replied, "Oh honey, you have it all wrong. This is going to change your life forever!" Toboe looked at her in a confused manner "You see, in that room is Mr. Yaidin. The biggest, so to say, pimp in this city." He looks at her with aw.

"Wait a minute, your not goin to put me into prostitution are you?" But before Summer could answer, the door opened wide, to Toboe's surprise, was a large scarlet office, with the walls rimmed in gold. Miniature statues of famous sculptures, lined against the wall. And at the end of the room was a large wooden desk with a beautiful woman in a blue skirt and thigh high boots, sitting cross legged on the desk, with a black chair, rocking back and forth. A gruff voice in the chair said out loud,

"Close the door behind ya girls; I want a talk with the new meat."

"Yes Mr. Yaidin." Summer and Ray said Summer whispered, "See ya later Toboe" as she blew him a kiss and a wink, and closed the door. The only sound in the room was the ivory fan rotating from the sealing as the girl at the table smiled. The voice spoke out again.

"So your name's Toboe, right?" Toboe shuddered,

"Uh… yeah" The chair turned around, exposing a man in his late forties, and graying hair. He was wearing black gloves and a large trench coat. The smell came from the cigar he held in his hand, extinguishing it in the ash tray. But the thing that shocked him was his eyes. They were sharp and pierced Toboe as he looked at them.

"Hmm…" He sat back and looked at him; the looked at Yaidin. "Summer and Ray were right about you." Toboe blushed "You very much do look like a girl. We call them Nymphs. Boy angles that look like women." He chuckled. Yaidin opened his side drawer, and took out a large roll of money, and placed it on the table. Toboe looked at it as if were a god. His eyes widened but were set back from Yaidin's voice.

"Do you know how I got all this money kid?"

Toboe gulped, "using girls for prostitution?"

"That's right. Lemme ask you something kid," Yaidin began. "what would you do for five-hundred dollars right now? This second" Toboe looked confused, but he spoke out.

"just about anything. I really need the money you see. I liv…" but he was cut off form Yaidin's voice. "Yeah, heard from the girls, live in the streets, pick pocketing, sad sob story really. What I'm asking you, would you do this fine young girl on this table right now for five hundred Dollars!"

Toboe blushed as he looked at her face again. She was in her early twenties, tanned and very deep blue eyes.

"well yeah I would!" Toboe said, sounding serous. He smiled at them both.

"Hmm…" Yaidin was thinking. "Ok Blue do your stuff!" with those words, the girl Blue got off the table and advanced to Toboe. She reached for his hand and grabbed it leading him to a blood red couch. She smiled at him which made him blush. She whispered softly at him, "Is this your first time?"

Feeling embarrassed he responded "Um… yeah" He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." She said as she took her hand and placed it gently on his face. He just looked at her, wanting to see more of her, this heated his blood. Then Blue went in for the kiss. It was pure bliss. He never wanted this moment to end. He placed his hand on her face, enjoying more of her mouth, and saliva. She began the take off her blouse a while he started to take off his fading red sweater. The kiss stopped as she stood up. With her pink bra on and her blue skirt.

"My, we have a really big boy on our hands" she said as she looked up and down Toboe's body. He was erect, he had hardly noticed. His blush made Blue giggle. "I swear, you are the cutest thing I have seen in a long time." She smiled and slicked her lips, "You ready?" she said, as she already pulled down her skirt exposing matching silk Panties. She unbuckled the bra from the back, and letting the breast out in the open. She was touching herself all over, and plays with her breasts to taunt him. Toboe just stared at them. He had never imagined this sort of thing will ever happen to a poor kid, but it happened. She walked up to him and put her legs on both side of him. She stared to un zip his pants as he started to caress her body, leaving traces of his saliva in her. Up to her shoulder, he noticed a faint scar, appearing to be teeth marks. This wasn't going to stop him, so kissed it lightly which made her shot up and smile. His member was out gripped by her hand, and her other on her panty. She started to stroke him, with every stroke he grunted .

She dropped down on him rocking each other back and for. Sweat was running down both there faces, as Toboe went for another kiss, which Blue accepted. He put his hands on her waist to support her. For minutes which felt like seconds, she saw the face that told her he was at his climax, and hers. She bit her lip and let out a whine. This caught the attention from Yaidin, who was watching them both with a handkerchief, rubbing the sweat from his head. Toboe closed his eyes in pain and pleasure, he wanted more of her, and more until he covered her with his saliva. She lifted from his member just into time, releasing his seed on he back, as her fluids burst out from within her. They both just lay on one another out of breath and in sweat.

Blue got up from him wiping the sweat on her head with her arm.

"Phew" I haven't had one of those with a man in a long while" She said smiling" Toboe exhausted, forced his body to gather his clothes and out them on as quickly as possible.

Once they were both dressed, she went up to Toboe and lead him back to the couch were they had just made love. She smiled at Yaidin. Which he grinded back.

"Kid, I want you to be a Play Toy."

"a what?" he said still catching his breath.

"My personal way of saying a prostitute. I collect boy and girls, from anywhere I could see talent. And you are my new attraction. I'm part of the Mafia organization, and there are only two things Mafias have left in this world are drugs and prostitution. I of course have taken this to be my destiny. We've been doing this for years now, and were looking for something, uh.. new you see. And I feel you are it." You could make more of this in one day you could have made by Boss.

Toboe grinded in confusion "Uh, I don't know?" Toboe thought. How did he know Boss. Did every crime family and gangster in the city know everyone?

Yaidin replied " I'll give you the five hundred as a 'welcome to your new home' present" Toboe smile as he got of the couch and headed for the money. As he placed his hands on the table to get the money, Yaidin place his on Toboe's, pinning it down.

"You have to promise me you'll be mine!" he said roughly. " this is a permanent thing your gonna go through here. And you will have to deal with it no matter what!"

Toboe thought in his mind carefully of what could happen. If it paid this much at be in bliss he said "Ok then. I accept Mr. Yaidin. And this was off to a good start.

"good. That's what I wanted to hear." Yaidin grinded at Toboe, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Blue!" he called over. Send him to the to the basement and put him with the other Play Toy's down there.

She bowed at him "Yes Mr. Yaidin" she said a she grabbed Toboe's hand and smiled.

" Oh yeah one more thing. Take him to the artist so we can put him on display soon." Yaidin said as the last comment. She nodded back.

Come on Tobe's Blue said as they hurried out the door like children

Thing were going through his head as he was with Blue. He still wanted her, her moves, even walking made him want to be in the bliss she gave him. He remember reading books in the public library when he was thirteen. It was about sailor folklore. How men's desires was pictures as beautiful sing mermaids. Their Temptation of women drew them to the water to meet the tragic fate, eaten by the mermaids. Toboe thought, was this What temptation is, wanting something you can never truly have.

They walked down the stirs in which he came through. He was tempted by sex, wanting more and more. Wanted the bliss again. Maybe this is why he stayed with her, and became a Play Toy.

Phew glad that's done. I think I'm the only person who has ever done a Toboe/Blue fic. Well from here one in I think I'll stick to the Yaoi, for those of you who love it.

Be nice plz f you leave a comment thnx

OH yeah and jingy- if ya wanted to know (my first reviewer thnx) Toboe will get some sort of punishment from a certain person we all know who make a great couple with him


	4. The Room Mate

Well, Here's the forth chapter you guys have been waiting for. So I decided, I'm gonna make Toboe Bi (just for those of you who don't like yaoi) But I still like the yaoi! Gotta have it! Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far. Hope to get more after this.

WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes, contents, yaoiness,( not really) and language (so don't flame!)

I don't own anything related to anything in this story!

Toboe was drenched; head to toe, of rain water. Shivers went up his spine as the storm air blew through the alley.

"Yaiden" He thought. His teeth were chattering by now. Time had passed since he checked the antique gun. It was 2:03. Finally he decided to get up, and walk out the alley into the street. There, He could see the green pub, with its grimy windows, that never changed. The tobacco was in the. The same one he always smelt in his room. The same smell that filled the whole building. It was Mr. Yaiden's scent.

Chapter 3: The Roommate

Blue held Toboe's wrist firmly, not to let him, going down stairs from Mr. Yaiden's office. For the first time they spoke as if they had first met, just like him, and the two prostitutes he met.

"So Tobbe's, did ya really wanna become one of us?" she smiled as they turned into the dark hallway.

"Well, not really. But I pretty much will do anything for money now-a-days."

"… Well certainly picked the weirdest career to go into" Blue smiled. "Well, you'll be livin big if you stay with us for a while." They proceeded down the hallway and down another flight of stairs, where he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from below.

"Uh… where are we goin?" Toboe said sounding nervous.

"To your new home silly" Blue said with that perfect smile she always gave. "Since your gonna work with us, your gonna live with us!" At that the reached a door, much similar the gold door of Mr. Yaiden's office. "Welcome to the Underground!" She said as she opened the door.

The room was the rather large, red walls, Statue goddesses, With sheets haging form the ceiling. And a large fountain in the middle centered with a woman and a man in a eternal embrace. Both boy and girls were sitting on red sofa, and chairs, in causal clothes with drinks in there hands, talking laughing. This was a place Toboe only though the rich and powerful could go to.

"He looked around in aw, trying to suck up every detail of every person, and thing.

"Oh sorry hun, can't stay to chat with them yet! It's my job that you're properly prepared in the next two days" She said with her smile. "So I have to take you to your apartment.

"My Apartment!" Toboe shouted. He had never truly slept in a comfy room before.

"yeah silly. Never been in one. Oh yeah! You have to share it with your roommate too." She lead him down through a small crowd of people, dressed in white, much like the pictures of Roman people Toboe used to see in books. While on this walk he looked at the much designed rug floor. Red with Moon within the sun. He counted, not paying attention to Blue's rambling and small gestures to the other Play toys.

At last they entered a long hallway candle opbras illuminating it. He was not far from the lobby which he entered, but he did not care. After passing five doors, Blue said,

"Well, here ya go! Room six!" She pulled out keys form her pocket and gave a spare that was attached to it. She opened the door to it dark. She flipped the light switch to reveal the same red room just like Mr. Yaiden's room, and the whole building. There was a giant four poster bed that even five people could sleep in at once. He especially liked the bath room with Jacuzzi tub, and very fancy sink, and shag rugs. Antique dressers, and giant mirrors, it was like a fairy tale dream.

"This is my new home" Toboe thought as he looked around, but feeling the tiredness in his eyes.

"Well, Blue said, "Hope ya have a good night sleep, cause your gonna go shopping tomorrow, then off for Master Kiba's Studio. Toboe didn't care, he took off his shirt and his pants and hopped into bed with out a word, and fell asleep. . Blue let herself out and whispered "Night Tobb's!"

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee in his room. and to feel that something was wrapped around his waist. This woke him up as he felt a hot breath under the covers. He gulped and lifted the white covers. It was a girl, wrap tight around Toboe like a bear on a tree trunk. Her pink hair was in her face, so he didn't get a good look at first. He blushed as he tried slide out of her arms. But she wouldn't let go, only the tugging made he squeeze tighter. And with each tug, she would make a "hmm" noise.

"What is wrong with this girl" he thought. So he attempted to unlock her hands from him, He was so frustrated he ripped her hands off of him. She yelled "No damn it ! I want MORE!" he was shooken up and fell off the bed. The girl looked around, and went to the bed side and looked down at Toboe on the floor.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, I guess I get too carried away with my dreams" She smiled as she gave him hand up. He smiled back.

"It's no problem, I'm used to it" Toboe said. She smiled again at him, only realizing that he was in boxer's in front of a girl the same age as he. He quickly put on his pants as she went on her stomach and watched him, with her feet in the air.

"So, what's your name cutie?" the girl said, she winked at him.

"The name's Toboe. You?"

The girl smiled again "The names Cheza, nice to meet ya!" She let out a little giggle that that made Toboe blush.

"So I guess were roommates now huh!" Cheza said as she went to the bathroom, and turned on the faucet to the jacuzi. Toboe went straight for the coffee and doughnuts table lay on the table.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as he stuffed his face full of doughnuts!

"The tub filled with hot water and bubbles to the brim. Cheza strip down from her pink robes. Exposing her breasts. Toboe tried to look away in respect for her, and blushed.

"Oh come on Tobby. Your gonna have to get used to it anyways. Come join me, we have to talk a stuff!" She said as she got it. Toboe did as she said as he took off his clothes in embarrassment. She grinned and put her tongue between her teeth from excitement.

"Wow!" she said still smiling. "You have a nice body! And a nice friend there too." She smiled. Toboe got in the Jacuzzi tub quickly. It took him a while to get relaxed.

"So," Cheza began, "What made you want to become a Play Toy of Mr. Yaiden?"

"Uh, well… I used to live on the streets you see, and this was a time when I really needed money and…" Cheza intrupted him and said quikley,

"So you saw prostitutes, thought you were nice and cute, brought you to this place, fucked Blue, then here you are right?" She smiled. Toboe's jaw dropped.

"How, How did you know?" he was eager to ask. She giggled at him.

"Same thing happed to me, well not sleeping with Blue of course." she grinned. "I had Mr. Yaiden, and oh my god, I was hurting down there for a week. I mean his dick was freakin huge, I felt sorry for the person before me." She laughed. Toboe did too.

"Well… Soon we have to go shopping for you. You have to get clothes for both genders you know" Cheza started scrubbing herself.

"Uh…sure, ok then." Feeling unsure of himself. Time had passed and the two of them left the building and headed down the street toward the shopping district not too far from Mr. Yaidens building. They passed through ever where, gathering night clothes s and m leather outfits, even Cheza thought it funny to get him a school girl uniform.

"No way! that's just going to far Cheza" Toboe yelled at her inside the dressing room. But somehow she got the whole outfit on, with knee high sock, a blue skirt and so on. Then she pushed him out of the closet and into the public. He blushed a full red, and a few people passed through the mall. Toboe could look over at the corner of his eye and saw an old guy smiling and grinning. And another behind him. Toboe grinned and wave to them. She finally stepped out and saw them looking at Toboe.

"Go talk to them!" She said as she nudged his back "You can tell by there baggy clothes that they are perverted men who stay in apartments and could do anything to get action, in there case, young guys. So make your first client this one!" Toboe gave her a blank stare.

"I'm trained, I'll teach ya later. Now go! Make me proud" Cheza said as she patted him on the back.

He moved toward them who obviously were trying not to look at him and draw any attention to the local shoppers. The old man and Toboe were talking and making a poor attempt of flirting with him.

The old man finish the little conversation with, "So your with Mr. Yaiden right"

"That's right!" Toboe said as he turned he head to look for Cheza. She was already at the cash register talking with a man.

"Do you sixty dollars sir?" Toboe asked him innocently, he wanted to try a tactic the other play toys used. The old man smiled.

"Yes. I have in my pocket right now." As he pulled a wad of one's and five's. "Let go to my apartment where we can get more acquainted. He said as he raised his grey brows.

Toboe was smiling in his mind on what he was going to say next.

"Uh, ok" Toboe said in his innocent voice again. "But, this is my first time. So promise you'll go easy on me ok?" he said with a blush. The old man let out a big huff and grinned and went red. The man grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the store. Cheza was at the register wave to Toboe, and a thumbs up and a wink.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cheza was in the bed playing a hand held poker game when Toboe burst through the door. She looked at the clock, and it read 7:21. He looked disgousted in jittery.

"Well your home early" she said plainly as she returned to her game.

"That was the worst experience I have ever had" Toboe shuddered as he took of his shirt and go into the bubble filled tub (He probably knew Cheza was Justin there)."My god!" Toboe said, "That old guy would stop telling his dirty stories when he was in a war. And what worse was the it took him a whole hour the finish, forced me to stay for lunch, and go for another round." Cheza laughed. "Oh shut up!" He said trying to relax in the tub.

"Well, you better get used to it." Cause your gonna have to loosen up before you meet…"

A long pause.

"Meet who" she put it her game down on the bed and sighed. "Before you meet master Tsume.

"Who?"

Never mind I'll tell you when you get your portraits done tomorrow.

Toboe sat up. "Oh. Isn't that were I meet master Kiba?" Cheza smiled and blushed.

"Yes. He is the most passionate artist, and lover anyone could hope for." Her face was turning red. "Your going to enjoy him Tobby. And I think he will you too." Well once your done, we should go down stairs and eat with the other play toys. Then we'll get some beauty sleep.

Toboe smiled at her, "sound like a good plan" and she smiled back a him.

His heart raced. He couldn't lie to himself. He had fallen for her. His best friend or only friend he's ever had. This was a bond he would never want to break.

There is hope for people in the world, thought Toboe as he smiled and sank his head into the hot water.

Well guys, I really do appreciate the comments you gave me. This is the first cuteness chappie I have ever done. So be nice and reply. Now were gonna see some man on young man action in the next chapter, so hang tight kiddies!


	5. Chocolates

Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciated and you guys have got me going on with this story. And trust me; there WILL be yaoi in this chapter.

WARNING: sex, yaoi, and kinky fantasy of having sex in paint

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING. DON"T SUE PLZ

One More last reminder, I know my punctuation is good, but plz bear with .;;

For those who are here for the Sex, go down to the line n stuff.

Toboe stood on the stoop the Burgundy building, waiting for something to happen. He was on the last step when he heard the creaking of the entrance door. He put his hand in his pocket and had a good grip on the magnum in his pocket. Keeping his stance, the door opened. A dark figure stood at the foot of the door, at she said was light "Ah!" She took a few step the reveal her identity; it was Blue, in tears.

Chapter 4: Chocolates

Toboe woke up room mate Cheza curled up into his chest. He smiled, and attempted to wrap his arm around her, and snuggle for a little while. Once his hand touched her shoulder, her face scrunched and turned over to the other side of the monstrous bed. Toboe sighed and dropped his head on the pillow below. He looked up and the red ceiling and images of him and the old man at the mall, in the dirty room. He stood up when he couldn't take the images anymore.

The mysterious cart that always came in undetected had a plate full of eggs and bacon. Immediately Toboe's street instincts got to him, and dug in with out hesitation. Through the loud munching, Cheza woke up with a grunt, and sleepy eyes looking at him. "You know you shouldn't eat so much today Tobby!"

"Huh? Why not" Cheza smiled.

"Mr. Yaiden's ordered me to take you to get you advertised, and get your Masters portraits done." He gave her a blank look"

"What?"

"You're getting your pictures take, and put into these little books and brochures, of other play toys. You could say it's a menu, just pick out what ya want, and you get what you paid." Toboe stopped eating, and headed to the shower, and turned on the head.

"So what a "Masters" portraits?" He said and as took off his shirts and pants. Cheza got out of bed and headed to the bathroom as well, and pulled out her tooth brush.

"The Masters are the richest of the rich in town; most of them are in the mob of the Darcia family."

"Who?" Cheza finished brushing her teeth before she began.

"The mob. A crime family. In today's world, the only thing that is illegal is prostitution, and drug right?"

"I guess it is"

"Well, we're the biggest family within three hundred miles. The Darcia family has been around since the 1920's, where the mobs came out. But they were different. They wanted to have more class than the other low bit gangsters, so the theme of the Darcia family, is royalty." Toboe just listened and closed his eyes to listen not knowing that Cheza was checking him out. "They purposed the "Masters" theme, to those who have given a huge sum of money, or have done great services in the name the Darcia family, that's why, were better than other people. They found Mr. Yaiden as teen, selling adult toys, books, and other adult entertainment stuff. So, he found a way into the family, and was honored as the leader of the prostitution. There are others too, but you'll have to visit them to learn more about them."

Toboe sighed turned the faucet off, and retrieved to towel in Cheza's hand. "Who told you all of that?"

"Blue, she's the closest person Mr. Yaiden has, and we're good friends. Girl gossip" she winked.

Soon Toboe and Cheza were in a limo park just outside the building. He had never been in such luxury; he was bouncing a little on the way to the studio. "So where is this place anyways?" Toboe asked her as she poured herself a glass of Champagne.

"I told a few miles outside the city, not too far. Master Kiba likes to keep his "privacy" away from the public's eye, so to say."

"So what does he do?"

"You're in for a rough night Toboe." She smiled and finished the glass. They both relaxed and listen to the music until their arrival. Toboe looked out of the window to see where they were. A large whit mansion, surrounded by white gates and a very green lawn, full of tree, and a lake. The limo doors burst open, and found a servant awaiting them at the door.

"Hey Jeeve's !" Cheza yelled out to him. The stereotypical English butler rolled his eyes.

"Miss Cheza, my name is Charles Smith, and I would appreciate it if you would call me by that." He said as he opened the main door to the house. They were welcomed into the hollow hall, painted ivory and gold, and a chandelier on the forth floor. Maids and servants were rushing around; picking up whatever they thought was filth, Toboe watched in amusement. : Miss chez, would you please guide yourself into the living room. I presume you know the location, am I correct"

"Yeah, yeah, but there better not be any lame magazines this time."

"Yes miss, just ask the butler posted there." "Right this way, uh..."

"Toboe" he said.

"Right, follow me this way to the master's chamber." He led him up grand spiral staircase, which changed colors as he pass a section of the hall, filled with the pictures of men and women almost naked. Almost at the end of his tour, he caught sight of a clear picture of Blue. She was sitting on the floor with her arm across her chest covering her nipples. She was so beautiful; he remembered the night that he becomes a Play Toy. He blushed.

Soon they were in front of rather large off-white doors, and to the right was a curved desk with a woman who looked much like a receptionist, looked at them both sharp.

"What do you want Charles? You know the Master does not like to be disturbed when he doing his work."

"Miss, this boy, Toboe, is here for his shoot, and portrait."

"Oh, I see" She pressed the button on her intercom,

"Master Kiba, you have a guest waiting for you" the response comes very quickly.

"Helga! I told you no one is to disturb me when I'm in the break through here!"

"But sir, it's one of the people sent by Mr. Yaiden for a shoot" a long pause in silence stood.

"Send them in." The receptionist pointed at the door as a sign to go in.

Charles said "I'll be just outside side this door if you need anything."

The doors opened up exposing a small room with another set of doors. He step in side the little room that matches the hallways. The doors behind him closed on him, ad the sound of a lock, turning emitted the room. The doors in front of him and had opened and Toboe's jaw dropped.

A very long and narrow hallway, lit dimly. Large paintings on both sides of the hall. Portraits of men and women, all looking like businessmen. Curiosity piqued him as to who they were. He walked down the hallway, getting good look at each of them. He ended his long walk through the hallway and it appeared to a clearing, in a circular room. There were five portraits with gold framing in this one.

He quickly recognized Mr. Yaiden., in a suit, just like the other ones, below his picture read "Master Yaiden".

Next to his was another man in a suit He had a brown hair, and a weird collar with an "H" inscribed on it. Toboe looked down, and read the inscription: "Master Hige".

Next to his was a Man in a trench coat. He had long black hair, and an eye patch. He almost looked devilish with his smug look. Below read "Master Darcia"

The last two were to the right of the door that separated the group. The next portrait was a light man, young too. Blackish brown hair and the most intense blue eyes he has ever seen. Toboe blushed when he read the name "Master Kiba" inscribed on the bottom.

He was ready to enter the doors to where Master Kiba was, but realized that he forgot to see the last master. "It's must be that Tsume guy everyone talks about" Toboe thought. He went to the final portrait. A tall dark and handsome man, with white hair stared at him with fierce yellow eyes. It gave him goose bumps, when he remembered that it was him that gave Cheza and Blue those fang bites on them.

He Stood at the doors, and put his hands on handles, and pushed out. A cathedral like room, with nothing but a large sheet on the floor, a cotton canvas, and a few other supplies for painting.

Toboe had a door open from the right of him. "What took you so long to get here?" a soft voice uttered. Toboe froze, and turned to see the same man with the blue eyes in front of him. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a paint covered white shirt. He smiled and said "Uh, admiring the paintings in the hall."

"Thought so" Kiba said. "My prized works are fixated in that hall, from friends to business partners, to lovers" He smirked at Toboe, as if trying to take a hint. "So" Kiba said, as the boy froze, "You're the new play toy every one's been talking about." He smiled. "Well Time to get to work" He said guiding Toboe to the sheet on the floor.

"Take of your clothes" The man said. Toboe was shocked to hear that, forgetting that he was a prostitute, he smiled, and what he was told. First his shirt and then his shoes. He kept glancing at Master Kiba, as he was preparing the paints. Toboe was almost afraid to be seen in the light especially from someone who has high ranks in the mafia. He hesitated, "Go on, don't be shy" Kiba smiled which made him blush. As a Play toy he was done what he was told. He tossed the garment to the side like the others, just standing there, in the nude. The chill was making his body stiff and perky. Kiba just sat on the stool, looking at him. They both made a hard eye contact, trying not to break away from each other. A few minutes had passed, and Kiba broke the bond that held them, "I got it" He smiled and readjusted into his seat.

Two hours had passed since he was told to hold his position.

"Finally done," Kiba said with a breath of exhaustion. "This is going to be one of my prized possessions he said with a grin.

Toboe blushed at the word of prized. Was he now an object you could just purchase. That thought ran through his mind, but he paid no attention. Kiba looked back at his model, still in the pose. Kiba turned the picture around.

Toboe face went into a bright smile. He was amazed at the likeness of him, it was as if he were looking in a mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" That painter asked

Toboe was out of words when he saw this.

Kiba shout out, "I guess that's a yes" he said as he got up from the chair with his painting.

"Don't move and inch" as he winked at Toboe. He saw him walk to the door in which he entered, and gave the painting to the to a stranger, He only heard the words frame and in my room, and do not disturb for anything.

He closed the door he hind him, and went into a smile.

Toboe looked at him with curiosity, what was going to happen now? Kiba walked closely to him, taking off his paint spattered shirt. Toboe quickly blushed at the site of the half naked man.

"There's one more painting I want to do with you." Toboe moved from his spot to sit up right.

"What kind of painting" Toboe asked. Kiba smiled,

"One with you and me"

Toboe though and asked, "how's that possible?" Kiba stepped forward grabbing a bucket of pain with Blue on the label. Toboe looked at him.

"Not a portrait of you and me" his smirked, "But you and me on it so to speak."

Toboe still had no clue. With out notice, Kiba threw the paint on him. Feeling cold an dirty, he thought, this must be what Cheza meant. Standing up, his naked body began to shiver. He stared back at the floor he was on and turned back to find that his Masters pants were off, exposing himself.

Toboe didn't know what to think, as he was trying to cover up his own hardening member. His face was red with fear and passion. Kiba then lightly threw him on the floor on his back. With Kiba on top of him. Starring into his blue eyes, he wanted how much more this will last. Master gave his toy a wet kiss as he was rubbing the paint all over Toboe's body. It tickled him as he felt the cold slim run up and down him. Out of no where, red and yellow paint was spilt on him.

"This is my fetish" he whispered into his ear. He was laying on top of Toboe there bodies becoming on. Both of their members were now hard, and rubbing against each other. The paint was mixing into the paper below with every kiss, every embrace, every touch.

"You ready Toboe?" Kiba asked him from behind. The hot look on his face said yes, as he embraced his Master warm member. Kiba hoisted his toy's torso, and shoved it inside him. Toboe's face shut tight, taking in the pain of pleasure for the man. They were both breathing hard on each other, as Kiba was thrusting hard, and stroking his toy's penis. Toboe struggled to open his eyes. I rainbow of different body parts he recognized. His hand marks, his lovers hand marks. Every position they share. He closed his eyes tight he released his hot load over the painting below him. Kiba continued his thrusting and released his cum inside Toboe. Toboe fainted on "their" painting, as he felt the tension coming out of his back.

"It's time for you to wake up" a soft voice said. Toboe open up his eyes to a warm bed, and his masters blue eyes. When his body came to he stressed to sit back up. He didn't even know that his body was clean. His stomach started to hurt him, as a plate was shoved in front of him.

"Chocolate" Kiba plainly said with a smile. Toboe didn't understand "Why chocolate in the morning.

"Your stomach hurts right," he said. Toboe nodded "well have one, it will help it.."

Toboe took a small Kiss and shoved it in his mouth. He wasn't sure it would work, but he had hope. Without warning, his master shoved his tongue in his mouth, and started to mix the melting chocolate in his mouth. He had totally forgotten about his stomach pains. They let go of there kiss and they smiled deeply into each other eyes.

"Well you were tired last night." Kiba said you didn't feel that anything when we picked you up into my room. I'm done framing the picture."

"What picture?" Toboe asked

He smile "the picture of us, remember" Toboe was confused "look" said Kiba as he pointed to the front of the room

He saw big blurs of humans twisted in different colors, hand marks that he recognized.

"I do this so that I remember my lovers" Kiba said with a smile. "Everything lives on in a picture, a portrait tells of your experience."

Toboe understood what he said, just one question, what's he going to do now.

"Well, I guess my time with you is up" kiba said seriously. "Tell Yaiden I'll send him his money soon."

"Uh, yeah" Toboe said embarrassed. "Where are my clothes?" Toboe said as his face turned red.

Kiba smiled at him, and gave him a soft, wet kiss.


End file.
